A roof of this type is disclosed in FR-A-353322.
The most important function of tile hooks is to prevent the tiles rattling and falling from the roof when the wind force is high. The bond between the tiles which can be produced by means of the known tile hooks leaves something to be desired; the so-called pull-out value is low, that is to say that in the event of strong wind suction there is a risk of the tiles rattling and coming loose.
The aim of the invention is to avoid this disadvantage and to provide a sloping roof, indicated in the preamble, the tile hooks of which roof have a very high pull-out value (for example about 250N per hook) and can be fixed extremely simply with one hand.